


Beach Encouragement

by that_enbyleaf



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Day At The Beach, F/F, Fluff, Insecure Scorpia, Scorpia is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_enbyleaf/pseuds/that_enbyleaf
Summary: Fluff oneshot with insecure Scorpia and supportive Perfuma :)
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Beach Encouragement

The water was blue, bluer than she had seen in a long time. After a little bit of convincing (and shopping), Perfuma managed to convince Scorpia to go to the beach with her. After all, it had taken a bit of effort to help Scorpia overcome her fears of the sea. The flower princess stretched back onto her towel, turning her head to look at the girl beside her.

  
"See Scorpia? The beach isn't so bad!" Scorpia gave a small chuckle and looked up at the sky.

"I can't believe I was scared of coming here." Perfuma sat up to put a reassuring hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "It's ok, look at how far you've come." Withdrawing her hand from Scorpia's shoulder, the light blonde clasped her hands together, creating a glow. A few seconds later, a peach-colored tulip formed in her palms. The flower princess's tan hands pulled back Scorpia's hair and placed the flower behind her ear.

"Feeling a bit better?" Scorpia nodded and grabbed Perfuma's hands in her own. She had always been insecure about being half scorpion, the looks and stares she would get walking around. People would comment on how claws were where hands should be, fear on their faces whenever her stinger would come anywhere near them. Despite the support, these people still managed to pry at Scorpia's insecurities. Perfuma noticed the sudden change of emotion in her significant other's eyes. Scorpia's dark brown eyes traveled to her claws and then back up to Perfuma's eyes.

  
"You're worrying about your claws, aren't you?" Perfuma stood up and began to pull Scorpia with her.

  
"No, no I-"

  
"Babe, I want you to know that you're beautiful, and if others can't see that, then there is something wrong." Satisfied with her girlfriend's reaction, Perfuma pulled a flustered Scorpia into the ocean.


End file.
